The battery pack has a plurality of arranged cells. The each cell is provided with a valve member that allows gas generated inside the cell to be released. This valve member opens for the release when the gas inside the cell reaches a certain pressure, then the gas is released from the cell. The battery pack also has a gas exhaust passage for taking in the gas released from the each cell and exhausting the gas (see Patent Citations 1 and 2).